dangers and suprises
by peace66
Summary: my first fanfict...maka and soul are dating, soul gets attacked, maka can shoots rays of light out of her hands, someone something wants maka and soul to die! WTF!
1. the hook up

me:hehe your at my mercy now soul

soul: *wimpers* i miss makas maka chops

me:*gets golfclub ready* you get 5 seconds to runo 1 2 5!

soul: damn it ur worse than maka * crys*

maka: wat was that?

soul:shit!

maka: *grabs baseball bat witha wicked look* ur dead soul evans

me: ready

maka: *cracks neak* never been so ready

soul: but maka

maka: dont maka me

soul: u love me tho

maka: love hurts

me: to be continued hahhahaha

the story

no no sooooul! maka screamed as she fell out of her bed she was having the worst dream a nightmare it was about her and soul battleing a unown enemy and he took soul... maka ran to sou room and saw he wasnt there she broke down crying saying its true with that feeling of guilt and saddness in her stomace then she turned red she forgot soul had sleeped over at black *stars house. she couldnt beleave she forgot then cryed for him like that and those feelings no she couldnt love him she couldnt but he was just so so she blushed she cant denie it she loves then her toughts were interuped by blair n_y_a maka-chan why are you blushing uh umm its nothing blair she said and stood up and walked back to her room, blair pouted nobody ever told her anything but she already knew what maka was blushing about, her love for soul.

the next day

maka im home said soul as he made his way inside hey soul im making breakfast if you want some its pankackes. she said with a smile, yea ill have some since black*star ate all the food this morning he said with a sigh. (after breakfast) bliar comes out of souls room, soul your back purred bliar as she jumped on soul and maka was about to give him a maka chop but blair didnt jump on him she pushed him into maka witch made him fall on her soul was on maka stradling her with his legs and his hands were on hers but most of all there faces were centameters apart they blushed madly before they new it blair jumped on souls head and that caused his lips tp crash on her!so manny things ran trough there heads that momment the things trough his were... omg i kissed her damn that cat wait does maka love me does this mean i love her she has to she blushes shit i love her back and trough makas... we kissed think you bliar does he love me he has to he just has to man i dont want this to go far in the futar and it turn out like my mom and dad damn soul is soooo cute. finally they broke apart and turned there backes to each other after a minute they both turned around and there eyes met forest to fire they quickly turned away soul was the color of his eyes and so was maka... after a while maka spoke up s-s-so soul do you l- but bliar spoke soul wat maka is saying is do you like her cuzz she likes you maka turned pink and looked down soul said is this true maka

maybe

yes or no thats not a answer

yes it is

no its not

my answer is it depends

baka yes or no

i told you my answer

thats not a answer a answer is yes or no and i thought i was dumb

MAKA CHOP! X_X

if i told you i loved you would you answer me

do you

yes you didnt now

no

i protect you dont i

is that why you scare of the guys who ask me out

yes maka

then i love you to soul and she kissed him

i love you to maka *picks her up bridal style and carrys hr to his room*

bliar smiles mission aconplishes and she shuts the door and puts on it do not disturb

the end ^_^ yey


	2. new dangers and suprises

the next day

maka and soul road his bike to school and they held hands though the halls. they didnt really remember last night but all they needed was that they loved eachothere. when they got to class death sythe aka spirt nearly had a heart eater wat are you doing holding my makas hand! he screamed with tears wat does it look like he said with a smirk ugg get away papaw is all that maka could say before soul dragged her down the hall as spirt chased them soul down the hall soul picked up maka bridal style so he could run faster. maka he said hold on tight as he slowed down hes gonna catch us soul she said as he turned the corner and speed up not likely he said back. CRASH! they heard and looked back spirit didnt slowdown and ran into the wall maka laughted god that was funny as they turned another corner and ran into they said as they colided with him. wat are you to doing class has started do you want me to disect you he said, well we were in class since that old man chased us said soul. why was he chasing you he said with a brow raised. umm well me and soul are dating now and ummm i didnt plan on telling him but he saw us holding hands you see hehe, go back to class ill take care of him he said with a mad look they both gulped and ran to class. as soon as they got in there miss. marie enterd she was always late cuss she always got lost in the schools hallways. they herd a scream spirits scream as they shiverd he was probully being disected.

after class

awww you to are dating now said tsubaki, its bout time soul got a girl! said well you guessed it black*star. hey tsubaki liz patty you wanna come with me to the mall saturday maka. yea they said with a smile...kid said is ur love in perfect symetry with a hopeful look maka thought out of no were amd soul thought obsessed but before they could answer liz steped in soooo a little kitty told me wat u did last night as maka and soul got red well uhhh lets not talk about that then they jumped on souls motercycle and speed off half way trew the ride it started raining my hair said maka as she shiverd the rain was cold and she was sure to get a cold here said soul as he put his jacket on maka thx she said wat bout you im fin he said they had stoped umder a tree so they could get out of the rain for a few.

at home

soul do we have any milk asked maka, no we dont remember bliar got it all. right said maka. maka come on the movies starting as maka grabbed the popcorn and headed to the living room. i luv you soul she said and and kissed u too and maka sat by him with her head on his shoulders they watched twilight. half way threw the movie they fell asleep, and makas head slid off and onto the couch as they lied there (they looked so cute if you inaginined it ^_^) ahhhh was all maka needed to hear as she woke up soul wats wrong as she saw his on the floor holding his stomach as a person jumped at maka but she held out her hand and said stay away and a light came out of her palm and sent the person flying out the broken window. SOUL she screamed as she ran to him wat happend she said as tears rolled down her face. this guy girl i dont now jumped trew the window and sliced my stomach he said as he passed out th last words he herd were SOUL NO SOUL! maka ran to the phone and called stein then tsubaki and kidd. she hoped soul was alright and who was that person that attacked them and why did that light shoot out of her wats up...


	3. eekkkk me and the gang and darkess

me maka and souls fights

me: muhahahha

maka: wat

soul: shit

black star: never leave a god out tsubaki

tsubaki: right

soul: double shit

kid: it has to be a symetrical fight i must join maka and haos

soul: why why me! runs and hides in tree

darkus: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THATS RIGHT SOUL , RUN!

kid:NOOOOOO! IT'S UN-SYMETRICAL AGAIN!

lis: not again

patty: giraffs *giggles*

kid: we need... CHRONA!

chrona: ma-maka i dont know how to deal with this

regnaronk: oh yea some action!

maka: dont worry u just have to beat up soul * drops golfclub and turns into a scythe*

soul: when the fuck could u do that he said pointing to makas blades

maka: since tha fight with asura

chrona and liz: and we thought soul was the badass scythe

soul: i am * whylll jumping out of tree

maka: cuts his wrist and he passes out

darkus: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A HUGE WIMP!

liz: kid , dont say anything

patty: especially about symetry! *gigles*

kid:WHYYYYY! IT'S SO UN-SYMETRICAL!

liz: why patty ... T.T *bloddy tears*

soul: my head * notices shirt cut open and freaks out*

kid: must fix cut maka help

soul: hell no

stien: maka is wepon and mister disect X7

maka: eekkkkk!


End file.
